The Elevator
by bkwerm22
Summary: What would happen if Reid and Luke were stuck in the elevator for a much longer time?


What would happen if, after Luke's suggestion to Reid to visualize a place where he feels safe, they were still stuck in the elevator at the hotel for a long time?

"_What?"_

"_It's working."_

"_Yeah, okay. Yeah, I feel better."_

Luke smiled. "Oh, now don't be all cocky now. So your stupid suggestion helped…a little." Reid said. "Wipe that smug look off your face, Mr. Snyder."

"Somebody's a little testy," Luke teased.

Half an hour later

Reid was beginning to sweat again. "How long have we been stuck in here?" Reid asked.

"I dunno…half an hour or so?"

"God, where is everybody?"

"Dr. Oliver, you need to calm down. Go back to your happy place."

Reid gave Luke an exasperated look and removed his jacket. "God, what if they don't find us…it's fucking hot in here!"

Ten minutes later

Reid sat in a corner staring blankly at the wall in front of him. At first, Luke thought he was just imagining the brain again but after awhile, Luke grew concerned. "Dr. Oliver?"

Reid didn't seem to hear Luke. He was mumbling something under his breath. Luke came over to Reid and knelt down beside him. Luke could barely make out what Reid was saying.

"I'm never getting out of this elevator," Reid repeated over and over to himself.

"Dr. Oliver?" Luke whispered. When Reid didn't answer, Luke waved a hand over Reid's face. "Dr. Oliver, look at me," Luke said. Still, Reid didn't acknowledge Luke's presence. Finally, Luke placed his fingers beneath Reid's chin and gently lifted so Reid's eyes were looking at him. "Dr. Oliver, we are going to be okay, do you hear me?"

All Reid could do was nod.

"Okay then. I want you to close your eyes, understand?"

Reid did as he was told.

"Now, I want you to imagine you are at the hospital performing surgery on somebody's brain. Can you do that for me?"

Reid obliged and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, which made it hard to concentrate. "I-I-I can't…" Reid managed to say.

"Reid, listen to me." Luke said, trying a different approach. "You are at the hospital. A nurse has just told you that you're needed in surgery." Luke took Reid's hands in his and continued to paint a scenario for Reid. Reid listened to Luke's voice. Soon, he began to feel a little better. Just as Luke was describing Reid scrubbing up, the elevator roared to life. Reid's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, thank God!" Reid said. He quickly rose to stand up and nearly fell over. Luke caught him.

"Woah there, Dr. Oliver. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

The elevator doors suddenly opened and a technician poked his head in. Is everything all right? You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. " Luke answered. Reid only nodded and allowed Luke to help him from the elevator. "Well, I guess we're going to have to reschedule, huh Dr. Oliver?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess so…" Reid trailed off.

"Dr. Oliver, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi…" Reid began and then he collapsed.

At Memorial, Luke sat in the waiting room. He couldn't believe what had just happened! Mr. Macho Doctor wasn't so macho after all. It actually was nice to know that Dr. Oliver wasn't a robotic, heartless guy. As Luke was pondering all that had transpired, Bob Hughes was closing the door to Reid's room. Luke stood up. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Luke. His blood pressure was a little high, but he will be okay. Wow…hard to believe that Dr. Oliver isn't so invincible as he would like us to believe, huh?"

Luke chuckled. "You got that right."

"Well, he is getting dressed. I've sent him home for the day. Somehow, I don't think a nerve-wracked neurosurgeon is the best idea for the moment."

Luke laughed again. "Yeah…I'm sure nobody would want a cracked doctor operating on their brain."

Bob and Luke laughed together. Reid then emerged from his room. "What's so funny? Laughing at the 'insane, claustrophobic doctor'? How hysterical."

"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver. You're right. It's not funny," Bob said. "Well, I need to check up on some patients. Go home Dr. Oliver."

"What ever you say, Bob," Reid replied. Bob smirked and then walked off. Reid turned to Luke. "Listen, I…"

"No need to thank me Dr. Oliver."

"I wasn't going to thank you. I just wanted to tell you that if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you." Then, Reid stalked off.

Luke watched him go and just laughed. As Reid was walking away, he turned his head to look Luke in the eyes and then he smiled.


End file.
